


Falling For Blue

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, First Meetings, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Meet-Cute, Season/Series 13, Teenagers, destiel au, destiel ficlet, i like how that's just a tag that comes up, inspired by a tumblr post, ok fine actual tags, so specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: Just a little AU Destiel ficlet inspired by Tumblr's analysis of the Cupid scene in SPN 13x13! Hope you like it :D





	Falling For Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...I'm still alive! I know I haven't posted in like an entire month, but school is a you-know-what and teachers always decide to pile on work at the worst times (like right before vacation???) so I didn't get to post anything :/ The next two months are going to be really hectic too, so I'm really hoping they don't stop me from getting to write! I HAVE been writing, by the way, just not finishing, editing, or posting anything...whoops. This is how I end up with mountains of promising but abandoned fics all the time, guys.

Inspired by [this post](isolemnlyswear-iamsuperwholocked.tumblr.com/post/171160002342/naruhearts-amyoatmeal-tinkdw) on Tumblr (see I said I would write a ficlet and I actually did!)

* * *

__

He saw it unfolding in front of his eyes an instant before it happened. 

 

“Sammy, no! Slow down!” He raced down the sidewalk, cursing his slowness compared to his little brother. They were supposed to be having a  _ nice _ day off today; it was some random national holiday they’d both forgotten about until it was announced that school would be closed for the day. Dean, being a good big brother, had offered to  ~~ waste ~~ spend the day with Sammy; and breaking in his new rollerblades was his brother’s first idea.

 

Currently, though, all they were doing was proving that they should’ve gone straight to the park in Dean’s father’s car, despite the younger Winchester’s insistence that he could skate all the way there. “It’s faster than walking, and you won’t have to pay for gas!” The thirteen-year-old’s bubbly excitement and confidence had unfortunately been enough to convince his teenage brother even  _ without _ the signature puppy eyes. 

 

Now, Dean was helpless as Sam- only a few yards in front of him- skated straight into the path of a young man carrying an enormous blue wedding cake.

 

“Look out!” He yelled to the guy, but it was too late. Sam ducked out of the way just in time, but it was enough to throw the man off balance. The weight of the cake sent him pitching forwards even as Dean reached him. 

 

Before he knew it, his hands were stretched out towards the man and the cake, desperately trying to grab at least one of them before they hit the ground. The guy was lucky; the cake…not so much. It crashed into the sidewalk, bright blue frosting splattering across the ground and both of the young men. 

 

Dean took a steadying breath as his arms strained against the weight of the bakery worker he’d somehow caught.  _ Blue  _ was the first thing he noticed: brightly blazing eyes (and matching frosting) inches away from his own face, staring back up at him in surprise.

 

The stranger was the first to speak. 

 

“I think I fell for you,” he stated in a playfully serious tone, a slow smile spreading across his face. Dean blinked, automatically catching the addictive smile and finding himself replying without hesitation. 

 

“I’ll catch you anytime you fall.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I have a TON of stuff started so fingers crossed I can find the time to finish/edit/post them! PS what do you guys think about that parallel in the episode?? Do you think it was purposely meant to reflect Dean and Cas? I honestly didn't think about it at first but there were, well...a lot of OTHER THINGS happening in that episode that I won't spoil (even though if you're reading this you probably already know). Let me know what your reactions were in the comments?


End file.
